Tears to Cheers
by HollyAnne1084
Summary: When he was able to ask her out to Imagination Land, cheering her up will be a lot more harder than he expected it to be. NERVOUS TEARS ONE-SHOT.


**Hey you guys! I have been wanting to do this for a while now because, yeah, I love ships, especially the one you're gonna be reading. This will be a Nervous Tears one shot and I'm gonna try to make it a little long. I hope you guys enjoy this because I decided to do this before I leave to Disney World and Epcot. Read on! :)**

...

One typical night at San Francisco, Riley's eyes have turned into darkness, as the HQ screen turns black. Joy and Disgust were wearing fancy, long dresses, along with 5 pounds of makeup and smooth hair. Seeing those two girls made a certain teardrop emotion more left out than usual.

That morning, Joy and Disgust were picked to go to a formal dance at Fashion Island and the reason why they were picked was because of their appearance. It made Sadness think of them not liking her appearance, as she isn't a very good fashion person.

The teardrop watched as the two glamorous girls leave on the Fashion Island limo, waving and blowing kisses to the others. Sadness wanted to feel happy for them, but she wasn't feeling it right now.

A skinny weak emotion watched the teardrop helplessly. He saw her starring at the window, hearing sighs of depression and miserable whimpers. Fear understood that she wanted to be like the girls, and that she wanted to be more involved with what they were doing.

He had an idea. He knew that Sadness wouldn't be mean enough to reject someone or yell at them, being very sensitive after all. He had to take up his courage as he approached the teardrop, with a few deep breaths.

"Hey, um, Sadness...?" Fear said shuttering a little. _Don't be a coward,_ he thought to himself. _It's only Sadness. Nothing to be afraid of..._

Sadness looked at Fear with nothing but an upset face. He saw tears forming in her eyes and he knew that he could cheer her up with this.

"Um...well, I'm sorry that you weren't picked to go to that prom," Fear said sorrowfully. "But, well, I thought of something that could maybe make you feel better."

Sadness raised an eyebrow, which meant that she was curious. Maybe things will start to work out after all!

"Well, I was thinking...um," Fear said trying to get himself together. "Maybe me and you...can have a night...at Imagination Land?" He couldn't believe how quick he said that. By looking at Sadness, he could tell that she was surprised.

Sadness had never heard suck words before, nor did she expect them to be asked by her. She started to have a weak smile, her hands touching each other.

"Are..." she responded. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Fear just looked around, not wanting to be asked that. He did a shy smile and nodded while shrugging his shoulders.

He thought it was a mistake to ask her that in the first place, but he was suddenly gently embraced by the blue emotion. He felt tears strolling down her cheeks, which made Fear feel special.

Sadness stopped the hug and made Fear be face-to-face with her. "I may sound weird saying this," she said. "But Fear, I'd be honored to go."

...

The recall tube rides weren't really fun. For Fear, anyway. With its quick speed and movement, Fear hugged himself as he was sent flying out of Headquarters, on his way to the Mind World.

When he landed, he wished that he wouldn't do that again, but he'll have to to be there before Riley wakes up. He saw Sadness land on her feet, which was unfair to him since he was tumbling out of the tube, landing on his tummy. He felt like a weak little kid. Was he going to be the perfect person for Sadness to, well, date with?

"Are you okay?" Sadness asked with concern, helping Fear up.

Fear sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, no worries," he said, putting a thumbs-up.

Sadness' response was a nod back and they saw nothing but Abstract Thought behind them. Fear heard about the experience Sadness and Joy had in there and he didn't want to have that same one.

Sadness noticed Fear's expression and touched him on the shoulder. "Don't worry," she said. "Abstract Thought closes at night, so we're safe to go in there. It only works every hour in the daytime."

Fear, trusting Sadness, smiled and nodded, not feeling nervous anymore. He opened the door and allowed Sadness in first.

"Oh, no, it's fine. After you," Sadness said politely.

"No no, ladies first," Fear blurted out. He felt weird from saying that, as his eyes widened with embarrassment.

Sadness let out a little smirk. "Thank you, gentleman Fear," she said and walked in the darkness of Abstract Thought with Fear behind her.

Even though Fear was afraid of the dark, he didn't show any fright, as there were white shapes making him be able to not see a lot of darkness. He kept walking behind Sadness, making sure that nothing happens to her. He never has been in Abstract Thought, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

They were able to safely make it out of Abstract Thought, as the Mind Workers that activate them are on break. Sadness walks out of the "shortcut" and starts to grin as she has a beautiful view of none other than Imagination Land.

Fear stared at the entrance with awe, and felt like he took Sadness to the perfect place.

"This is pretty cool...is it?" Fear asked, trying to start a friendly conversation.

Sadness nodded. "Yeah.." she said, then her smile faded.

"W-What's wrong?" Fear asked frantically.

"Sorry...I make things worse, do I?"

She was excited and now she's upset. All of this cheering up Fear is gonna do is going to harder than he expected.

"Hey, it's okay! Tell me what's wrong," Fear said touching the blue emotion's shoulder softly.

"It was just that I was thinking about us leaving...which I really shouldn't be doing.." she explained. "I should really be focusing on what we're _gonna_ do, so I don't make things worse for you, which I'm sure I already did-"

"No you did not! It's just that you still need work with the whole "bright side" thing," Fear said, then added, "No offense, by the way."

Sadness looked at Fear with her dark blue eyes and nodded, not wanting to let her date down. "Let's do this," she said. She took Fear's hand and dragged him through the entrance.

...

"All of those french fries over here is French Fry Forest," Sadness informed, touring the nerve around Imagination Land, as he has never been there before. She took an edge of one of those gigantic fries and eats it.

"Wait...are you supposed to eat those?" Fear asked cautiously.

"Sure you are," Sadness answered. "These are real. You can try one if you want.."

Fear walked to one of the fries and ate parts of it. He never knew that he could finally eat something for once. He started to flinch a little with the salty taste and the grease but he was able to swallow it without gagging (although it would be very rare for him to do that, as Disgust is the gagging emotion out of the group) and he curiously looked around for more things to see.

"This place over here is Trophy Town," Sadness explained. She looked at her reflection that was shown by the trophies and Fear noticed a soccer ball and a goal.

"I think you win some trophies if you kick that ball into the goal," Sadness said approaching the ball. With a few little kicks - being too weak to try to make it with one kick - she was able to kick the ball into the goal and tons of Mind Workers handed her trophies and medals. One Mind Worker gave Fear a tiny green medal.

"'Participation Award'?" Fear said, glancing at his medal, not happy with what he earned.

"I know how you feel," Sadness said. "C'mon, there's more for you to look at."

Fear took the medal off his sewed shirt and followed Sadness, who was walking up to a city full of...clouds.

"This is Cloud Town," Sadness said. "It's best if you don't, well, use those clouds for anything. I remember someone getting in trouble.."

After hearing that, Fear didn't bother to touch those clouds and just looked at them. Besides, floating on clouds could be a safety issue to him. He didn't want this date to be ruined, especially with injury.

Sadness took Fear to a bunch of cards that were stacked into a house, which Fear got pretty interested in.

"Those are big cards," Fear said shaking a little, not liking a lot of big things. "But hey, this is cool. Is this called...Card House?"

"It's actually The House of Cards," Sadness corrected. "It's also best if you don't touch those as well. It can cause, well, some destruction."

Fear obeyed immediately, not liking of any type of damage happening, so he watched two Mind Workers taking a card to the top of the stack, and placing it. One of them gave him a glare.

"Don't you _dare_ touch anythin'," a red construction worker said.

"I-I won't," Fear said innocently.

"Let's let them do their thing," Sadness said and took Fear to the next attraction, which looked like a generator.

"That's the Imaginary Boyfriend Generator," Sadness said. She went up to a set of buttons. She typed in the number 1, and pressed a button that showed a heart. There were these cards that shuffled into a body and the actual body that the cards formed came out. It was a boy with brown hair, a grey sweater, jeans and a manly look on his voice.

"I would die for Riley!" the boy said.

"You would _die_ for Riley?" Fear said, not really knowing if the boy was exaggerating.

"Yes! I would die for R-"

"We get it," Sadness interrupted. The boy flicked his thick hair and started taking selfies. Fear cringed and left him alone, with Sadness following.

"Someone dying for Riley? A little risky, don't you think?" Fear asked a little nervous.

Sadness nodded, with an annoyed look.

"Well, there's nothing much to check out anymore, since Preschool World is sadly gone," Sadness said. "Do you want to go look at an island?"

"As long as it's a safe island to go to," Fear said.

"Well, yeah," Sadness said. "Tragic Vampire Romance island may scare you a little bit, and Boy Band Island may be a little too loud for you," Sadness said trying to do an island that they can both go to. "How about Goofball?"

Fear's eyes widened. "You actually suggested a happy island?" he asked with shock.

"Well...I don't want this date to be sad so...yeah?" Sadness said feeling mistaken for suggesting that island.

"Hey, no worries. I'm sure that island will be safe," Fear said doing a thumbs-up.

Sadness nodded. "Yeah, I guess.." she said. "But how do we get there?"

Fear's eyes started to widen. "I-I don't know," he panicked. "I don't want us to get lost!"

Sadness looked down on the ground. "I wish the train runs at night and day.." she said miserably.

"You guys need help there?"

Sadness and Fear yelped and turned around, noticing a Mind Worker walking towards them.

"I thought you guys were on break," Sadness said perplexed.

"Well, we construction workers have somethin' to fix in this place so we have a full-time job for now. Do you guys need any help with anything?"

"Well, we're trying to go to Goofball Island and, um, we don't know where to go," Sadness said shyly.

"Easy peasy!" the construction worker said. "All you have to do is exit this place, go straight through the Long Term Memory area closest to your right and you'll find Goofball Island a little by Fashion Island and Friendship Island."

"Okay, thank you," Sadness said kindly.

"Y-Yeah," Fear said and followed Sadness to where they needed to go. "Wait...Fashion Island?! That's where Joy and Disgust are at! What if they catch us?!"

"It's an island," Sadness answered casually. "They can't see us from where we're going. It's actually a little far from Goofball Island. Besides, their formal dance is indoors."

Fear understood. As long as they don't get caught, this date won't be so bad, although he was expecting things to happen at Goofball Island. But he didn't think about it, for he didn't want to get jinxed.

"What do you want to do first?" Fear asked, looking around for the free carnival games they can play.

"I'm not really good with these type of games, but we can maybe try one.." Sadness said. She looked around and found one that she maybe wanted to play. "How about the Smack-O-Meter? Where you hit that big platform with a hammer and try to reach that thing up to the bell?"

Fear knew he was too weak to do it but he didn't want to show Sadness that he was chicken ofdoing something like this. He nodded. "S-Sure," he said.

Sadness went up to the game and grabbed the hammer, as all of the games are free, at night or day. She took a deep breath and started to smack the platform as hard as she could. It went past Horrible, Poor, Okay, and Good. It landed at Awesome, which was where the bell was at. The bell started to ring loudly and a stuffed bear came out. Sadness grabbed it and did a weak smile, looking at her prize.

Fear sighed and decided to give it a try. He knew he would be weak, but hey, never say never. It could maybe go all the way to Awesome as well. Fear took the hammer and prayed that he would make it. He raised the hammer and smacked the platform.

Fear watched anxiously as the force of his hammer started to make the thing go up. It went up pretty slow and unfortunately, it only landed on Poor. It started doing dramatic music, as Fear just stood there, not knowing what to do.

 _He didn't make it._

He didn't like this. He knew at the last minute that this date would be ruined. He knew that he probably ruined a lot of stuff during the date. He felt something that he has never felt in his life.

 _Rage._

"Fear?" Sadness said nervously. "It's...it's only a game. Although it's sad that you didn't make it...You can try again if you want.."

Fear couldn't take it anymore. He failed everything. He made everything worse and he wasn't good enough to deserve Sadness! With his anger that formed upon him, he smashed the hammer onto the floor and started stepping on it, albeit not hard.

"Stupid. Piece of. _Junk,_ " Fear said, kicking the hammer after saying the last word.

"Fear!" Sadness said shocked and frightened. "W-What's wrong? Don't do this! It's going to be okay-"

" _No it is not!_ " Fear screamed, making Sadness yelp. "I ruined everything on this date! I wasn't fun at all at Imagination Land, it didn't look like I cheered you up much, and now I can't get a stupid thing to ring a bell with a light _hammer!_ "

"Fear-"

"No, Sadness. I can't take this anymore. I'm too weak to deserve you and you should go out with a coward like me!" Fear interrupted.

"But Fear-"

"Just leave me alone, Sadness. I need some time by myself. I'm sorry for making you look like the most stupidest person ever."

"W-Wait, Fear! D-Don't leave me like this!" It sounded like to him that Sadness was trying not to cry. Fear's lips quivered, as he turned around and walked away.

"Fear...?"

Fear started to feel bad. He just made things worse for them and he wouldn't let Sadness say anything at all. He shouldn't have lost his temper, and this date would've continued with peace.

He turned around to see if Sadness was there, but like he expected, Sadness was gone.

...

Looking around everywhere for the blue emotion, feeling worried, Fear wanted to take back with everything he said to her. But he still thought that he didn't deserve Sadness at all.

Suddenly he heard little quiet sobs. He looked around and found Sadness covering her face with her sweater, as tears came out of her eyes.

"S-Sadness?" Fear called out to her.

Sadness turned around and saw who called her. She sighed and turned away.

"Sadness, I'm _so sorry_ for losing my temper like that! I shouldn't have done that!" Fear apologized.

He got no response from the teardrop, except for little sniffles.

"S-Sadness? Do...do you hate me now?" Fear asked nervously.

Sadness turned around and looked at Fear with sorrow. "No..." she said. "I just was too upset to talk to you...But..you thought that you ruined everything about this date?"

Fear looked down and nodded.

"Don't say that," Sadness said. "You actually wanted to take me to Imagination Land and it really touched my heart that someone finally wanted to go out with me. And taking you to Imagination Land was great. I loved showing you around-"

"And at Goofball Island, I ruined everything," Fear said gloomily.

"No you didn't," Sadness said. "Even if I didn't like that you lost your temper, I still loved that you were thinking of me. I really deserve someone like you...to cheer me up, making me laugh when you're nervous...Fear, you're amazing in many ways."

Fear felt something special in his heart. All of those words made him feel great to himself and knew that Sadness doesn't hate him after all. He actually started to tolerate being a coward.

"And besides, you took me here to cheer me up and that's _exactly_ what you did," Sadness said. "I have never felt this happy in my life."

Fear grinned. "Thanks, Sadness," he said.

Sadness nodded in reply and without hesitation, she kissed him on the cheek.

Fear touched his cheek in surprise and blushed. "Um...why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because I felt like it," Sadness answered.

Fear chuckled in reply. "Maybe we can do this another time," he suggested.

"Definitely," Sadness said smiling. It wasn't a weak smile; it was a beautiful, joyous smile.

Sadness gently cupped Fears skinny face and passionately kissed him on the lips, as Fear did no flinchy movement; he immediately kissed her back.

"I love you," Fear blurted out, stopping the kiss.

Sadness giggled and shyly smiled. "I love you too, Fear," she replied, as they did another romantic kiss.

...

 **HOLY GOODNESS! I liked how this turned out! I'll make sure that I make more one-shots if I have the time. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **As for Opposites Attract, don't worry, I'll make the next chapter when I get back from Disney World and Epcot! See you soon guys!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


End file.
